


What We Do Instead Of Sleeping

by lavenderdreams (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: I spent way too much time on this, Superheros, Teens, idk what i am doing, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lavenderdreams
Summary: Aurora's night gets interrupted by a familiar yet terrifying voice.





	What We Do Instead Of Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyyy. no one is gonna read this but oh well. hope ya enjoy. just wanted to post something. oh it's rated teen bc of a curse (oh no send the fbi someone cursed)

A girl stood at the edge of a building, her long brown hair flowing behind her in tangled waves. A smile lingered on her lips, her eyes shut. She listened to the soft music playing through her green headphones,  
The city rushed below her, a plethora of flashing lights and voices collided in a messy symphony. The buildings tall and the sky a dark blue, the golden sun beginning to fall. The smoky smells of the city drifted through the air. 

The girl opened her eyes and sat down on the gravely roof, letting her legs hang off the end of the tall building. Her eyes drifted down towards people crowded on the sidewalks, pushing past each other and talking into smartphones. She looked towards the windows, a golden haze flowing from each one. 

It felt as if the building she sat upon was the only one without a comforting golden light seeping from the windows. The girl sighed and laid her back against the crumbly rooftop, rocks strung across most corners.  
The rubble dug into her shoulders and the concrete tugged at her hair, the girl just sighed and highered the volume of her music. She let the sounds flow through her ears as her thoughts flowed through her head.  
The girl stared up at the sky and relaxed, let her shoulders lose all things tense and her head to let go of the flowing thoughts. She focused on the sky, on the future.

A sudden buzz of her phone interrupted her peaceful mood, she frowned but sat up and read the message on her phone. The message was brief but it struck fear in the girl’s heart. She jumped from her spot, racing to the stairs set in the corner of the roof. The words typed in the message played over and over in her mind, blaring off alarms in every directions. 

They knew. They knew and they were coming for her. 

Before she could reach the stairs a voice called out behind her. She froze, the phone vibrating with frantic messages in her shaky hands. 

“Aurora Miller,” the voice said. They spoke clearly yet quietly, just loud enough so that the girl would hear but not loud enough that anyone else would. The girl, Aurora, didn’t turn around but instead stiffened up.  
“What do you want?” She said, willing her voice not to shake. For it to stay as steady and strong as the other. 

“I just want to talk, Aurora,” they responded, an almost playful tone intertwined into their words. “It’s been too long, hasn’t it?”

Aurora spread her fingers out against her legs, “I feel it hasn’t been long enough,” she voice shook, she prayed, prayed that it would stop. She had to stay strong, if not for her than for the ones who suffered from their reckless torment.

“That’s not too nice, I thought you were supposed to be a superhero? Superheros are supposed to be nice.”

Aurora flinched at his words. They took a step forward, sending Aurora’s heart into a frantic frenzy. “I’m not a ‘superhero.’” She wished didn’t sound so much like a whiny child. Aurora had to stall, just a bit longer so she could come up with a plan. Something.  Anything. 

“Look at me, Aurora,” They said, taking another step onto the roof. “It’s rude to not look at someone when they’re talking.”

“Wanna know what’s rude?” Aurora’s voice hitched. “What’s rude-” But she couldn’t speak. Their hand curled around Aurora’s shoulder, tightening cold fingers around her skin. Her breath refused to exit out of her mouth as if even the movement that came with breathing would cause them to-. 

She didn’t want to think about it.

“You have such beautiful eyes,” they whispered. “Show me your eyes, Aurora.”

Then that plan she had been hoping fabricated in her brain. 

This was her chance.

Aurora stretched out her fingers even wider, praying she would be fast enough.

“Aim for their face, it’s their weakness.” 

Aim for the face, aim for the face, aim for the face, aim for the -

Aurora whipped around, her arms outstretched beside her, fingers wide. Her eyes locked close, chin pointed towards the starry night. An almost invisible force seemed to emit from her unpainted nails.   
A large pound echoed in the smoky air. Aurora hoped that it would be enough. 

“You’ve grown stronger, Aurora,” they said, was it admiration that shined off their words? That made Aurora sick. “Not strong enough, but strong. You and your little team are going to need a lot more if you want to defeat us.”

Aurora stayed silent.

“You win this time,” they chuckled. “Next time, I won’t let you, though.” Rather than sounding like a threat, it sounded like they were challenging the teen. “Why? Because now I have the advantage.”  
A strong gust of wind swept through the roof and Aurora fell to her knees, a wave of exhaustion heaving over her already tired body. She kept her eyes closed.

Breathe in, breathe out. 

She sat there on the roof, trying to calm her fiery nerves. It wasn’t until her phone, forgotten a few feet away on the floor, buzzed with a familiar ringtone did she peak open her eyes. She scanned the empty roof, sighing in relief when she didn’t see anyone there. 

Aurora reached her phone, a thin crack struck the side of the glass screen. Messages crowded the screen, all from one recipient.

**Leo :) : **  
Arrie? (just now)****

******Leo :): **  
ok I’m coming over, you better be ok (five minutes ago)**** ** **

**********Leo :): **  
please respond (7 minutes**** ** ** ** **

**************Leo :): **  
ARRIE (8 minutes ago)**** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************Leo :): **  
please respond im getting worried (10 minutes ago)**** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************Leo :): **  
r u ok? (13 minutes ago)**** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************Leo :): **  
don’t ask me how i know ill explain just get inside and call me (fifteen minutes ago)**** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************************Leo :): **  
they know aurora. (fifteen minutes ago)**** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************She typed out a message as quickly as she could, fumbling over the keys.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************************************************Arrie: **Im fine  
you dont need to come over  
 **Leo :): **  
little late for that  
im halfway there  
you better have an explanation  
**Arrie: **we both know that wont end well  
its 12:00 am  
linda would be pissed  
 **Leo :): **  
well screw her  
and you too  
wtf happened  
i know you werent sleeping   
**Arrie: **leo they came  
to the roof   
**Leo :): **  
r u ok??????!!!************************** ** ** ** ** **

****************************************************************************Arrie: **im fine just kind of scared  
i dont think i can do this  
Leo :):  
call me  
we need to talk  
**Arrie : **yeah we do just not now  
im going to sleep i cant deal with this crap right now  
we can talk tmrw. i need an explanation form u as well  
*from  
how did u figure out that they knew  
 **Leo :): **  
we can talk tmrw  
arrie   
**Arrie : **yeah  
 **Leo :): **  
please dont do that again  
**Arrie : **i’ll try************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************************************************************Aurora pulled herself up from the cold ground, her head hazy.  
Tomorrow.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Author's Note:**

> if for some reason somebody wants me to continue this crap just comment and tell meh cause i probably won't otherwise. haha. also does anyone know how to keep your formating? this killed me 
> 
>  
> 
> all those messages *shudders*


End file.
